


Under the Weather

by scribblemoose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: Noctis wants to be left alone. Prompto takes no notice.





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragilespark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/gifts).



Prompto dropped the bunch of herbs on Ignis' chopping board. "There y'go. Pretty sure I picked the right thing this time. Is that enough?"

"That's splendid, Prompto. Lovely green shoots, too, perfect for bringing out the flavour of the… is something the matter?"

"Hmm? No, nothing, just… where's Noct?"

"Ah." Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose with one floury finger. "His Highness wasn't feeling well, so he retired to his tent."

Prompto crossed his arms across his chest and tilted his head to one side. "Are we talking 'we need more potions' sick, or….?"

"I would say he's just a bit under the weather."

"Under the… what does that even mean? The weather's just there. Everyone's under the weather all the time."

Ignis gave him a long look.

"Oh," said Prompto. "I see. I'll go talk to him."

"As you wish," said Ignis, and went back to chopping onions.

Prompto ducked into the tent, where Noctis was curled up in his usual spot at the side, facing the wall.

"Hey buddy," said Prompto. "You okay?"

Noctis shrugged.

Prompto kicked his muddy boots off, because he'd learned long ago never to violate Iggy's 'no outdoor footwear in the tent' rule, and padded over to plonk himself down at Noct's side.

"Tired, huh?" he said.

Noct grunted.

"That fish is gonna cook up a treat. Gladio's cleaning it now."

Noct sighed.

"Okay, well, I'm just gonna sit here and play King's Knight for a while, if that's cool with you."

There was a pause, and then Noct said, "Yeah."

Prompto settled his back into the curve of Noct's, and got his phone out. He picked a training scenario, because he was tired of Gladio kicking his butt on level 55 multiplayer and he wanted to be ready next time. He'd only been playing for a few minutes when Noct turned over, curled himself around Prompto and put his head in his lap.

Prompto gently brushed the hair back from Noct's forehead, and began sifting the soft, dark strands through his fingers. He held his phone with the other hand and kept playing as he said, casually, "So, is this about the fish? Because I bet the one that got away wasn't at all tasty. Looked kinda blubbery to me. And you caught plenty for dinner."

"'s not the fish."

"Is it 'cos Gladio yelled at you? I'll smack him, if you want. Y'know. Hypothetically."

"Gladio always yells at me. I'm immune."

"Cool. Because he way overreacted. I was laughing too, he just couldn't see me because I was the other side of the tree."

A faintest hint of a smile twitched at Noct's lips. "It was funny."

"Exactly. And it's not like it's your fault. He tripped over that rock all by his self, right?"

The smile faded fast.

"What?" said Prompto.

Noct sat up, drawing his knees up to his chest, clasping his hands around his ankles. Prompto immediately missed the warmth of Noct's cheek against his thigh, the silky touch of his hair.

"I got you hurt today," Noct said, in a small voice. "Not only can I not keep you safe, I freakin' struck you with lightning."

"Ah, is that what all this is about? It's nothing, dude. Forget it."

"I can't," said Noct. "It's right there in front of my eyes every time I close them. And you made that noise—"

"I'm sorry," said Prompto, automatically.

"No, don't, it wasn't your fault! It's mine. I forgot I took the damn ring off."

"Exactly. You forgot, right? So, totally not on purpose. 'Sides, we've been doing this for a long time now. I should know better than to get that close when there's a spell going off. Remember that time Gladio accidentally froze Iggy in the Vesperpool?"

The smile came back, just a twitch.

"Or that other time Iggy scorched Gladio's eyebrows clean off?" Prompto pondered for a moment. "Actually, that was the same day as the frozen Vesperpool incident, right?"

"Within the hour." Noct's smile turned to just the tiniest smirk.

"Ha! See, it happens, dude. Relax."

"It wasn't like that. Prom, you needed a 'Down. If we'd run out again…"

"But we hadn't. And you can't take the whole credit for my injuries, by the way. The mindflayer had done most of me in all by itself. Yours was just the coup de grace. Coup de Prompto? I don't… oh, man, no, forget I said that. I'm sorry."

There was no kind of smile whatsoever on Noct's fact now, and Prompto felt like an idiot.

"I shouldn't make mistakes," Noct said. "If anything happened to you I couldn't, I…" his voice cracked, and his eyes filled with tears.

"Everyone makes mistakes, dude. I should know, I make more than anyone. You've got to stop being so hard on yourself. Noct. Noct, look at me."

Noct did, and Prompto had to swallow, because being under the intense gaze of those amazing blue eyes did things to him. Things that made his heart ache and his body tingle with a hell of a lot more than left-over static shock.

"You're a fucking hero, man. You're royalty. You're the most awesome friend anyone could ask for. You have all this crazy-ass power and magic and covenants with astrals and all the rest. But underneath all that, you're human. Just like the rest of us. You aren't perfect. Can't be."

"I can't lose you, Prompto. I just… can't."

"You won't, buddy. I'm tougher 'n I look. Must be, right?"

"You're too brave for your own damn good."

"See, now I know you're just trying to get in my pants. Smooth talker."

"Well, d'uh."

Prom fluttered his eyelashes, expecting Noct to laugh, but he didn't. Noctis moved right in and kissed him, a swift brush of the lips that made Prom gasp. He tugged him in and kissed him back, threading his fingers through that silky-soft hair.

"Yeah, you're good at this, too," said Prompto, as Noct kissed his way down his neck.

"I should make it up to you," Noct said. "Right?"

"Oh, totally," said Prompto. "D'you wanna…"

Noct nuzzled along Prom's collar bone. "We'll have to be quick."

"I can be quick," said Prompto, with absolute confidence.

"D'you want to—"

'Yeah, totally." Prompto popped the button of Noct's jeans before he could change his mind; they swiftly negotiated zips and underwear, and Noct moaned against Prompto's throat when they got their hands around each other's dicks. In a rush Prompto remembered what it had felt like back in the dungeon: the sting of magic, the buzz of lightning, every cell in his body ringing with it. It felt exactly like when Noct touched him, except without the pain or unconsciousness, obviously… Noct's touch was just the good bits, shocking bolts of pleasure again and again. Prompto knew he was making noises. He was distantly aware that they were the kind of noises Gladio would tease him about later, however hard he tried to muffle them into Noct's shoulder. He didn't care.

"Oh god," Noct breathed. "Prom, I'm gonna…"

His cock throbbed thick wet into Prompto's hand; Prompto didn't think, he just dived right down and took it in his mouth, got the last spurts across his tongue, licked and swallowed while Noct watched and made little whining noises.

Prompto only had a few seconds to feel smug before he was pulled back up and very thoroughly kissed, Noct chasing his own taste in Prompto's mouth as he finished him off with a few deft strokes. Prompto hung on to Noct through the bone-tingling aftershocks, then flopped back on his heels. He stared in a daze as Noct raised his cupped hand to his mouth and licked like a cat.

Prompto's eyes went wide as he took in exactly what Noct was doing. He hadn't done that before. Oh wow.

Ignis' voice rang out from the other side of the haven. "Come on, everyone. Dinner's ready."

Prompto and Noct dissolved into fits of giggles.

"Still got room for some of that fish?" Prompto said, just when Noctis was getting his breath back. Which started them both off all over again.

Once the laughter had subsided and calm had been restored via a few long, soft kisses, Prom said, "Okay now, dude?"

Noct held out his fist to be bumped, and smiled at him.

Prompto was first out of the tent. Gladio was feeding the chocobos, while Ignis dished up big pieces of luscious-smelling fish. Prom held the tent flap open for Noct.

"Everything alright?" asked Ignis.

"I guess," said Noct.

"Splendid," said Ignis. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Well, y'know." Noct took the plate and fork Ignis offered him. "The sun came out."

Ignis glanced at Prompto, a smile twitching at his lips. "Indeed it did."

 

~fin~

 


End file.
